Reylo: Episode IX Spoilers
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote based on something I saw on social media (it's the cover image). Shit tons of Reylo. Redemption fluff and shit. T for language in the summary xD.


"Rey," Finn called, walking into the room. "He's here." I nodded. I knew. I could feel him, I knew where he was, at any and all times. "Send him in," I replied, still looking out the window. I could feel his disapproval from across the room. "Rey, you can't seriously be considering this! You know the risks, this isn't a joke!"

"I can take him!" I whirled to face him. "And besides, if I can't negotiate with him, we're all dead!" He turned away, ashamed. He started to walk away, then stopped. Without looking at me, he said, "I'll be waiting outside, with a legion of troops, on standby." I nodded. "You're dismissed, Finn." **(I know it seems like she's being all bossy and shit, but for the purpose of this fic, she's basically been elevated to be in charge of the troops and strategy for the Resistance.)** He walked out. I took a deep breath, watching the door, waiting, scared of what I would see when it opened, of who would enter. I was not expecting what I got. I was expecting Kylo Ren.

The door opened. I stood straighter. And then a Ben Solo entered the room. His hair was messy, as always, and his eyes were dark, though he refused to meet my gaze. He stared at the ground, looking almost like a frightened schoolboy expecting a scolding. What surprised me the most, though, were his clothes. He wore no black, instead opting for floor-length brown robes and the lightsaber he wore on his belt was not his own. He wore the garb of the Jedi, which surprised me, because while he'd promised to be better, I hadn't expected him to abandon the darkness. He'd promised to be better. The memory, though it shouldn't, brought back a surge of anger that I had kept at bay. I tried to repress the anger in my voice as I said, "what do you have to offer, Ben?" He said nothing (although his thoughts said, _my unyielding love and loyalty_.) His only response was to kneel before me, head bowed. I laughed at this. "Look at this! The great Kylo Ren, on his knee for a nobody." He spoke then, only to disagree with me. "No, Rey. Merely a man on his knee for the woman he loves."

My response was immediate. All the love and affection that I felt for Ben Solo came to the forefront of my mind, unbidden. I couldn't shield it in time. He felt it, and I saw the recognition in his face. Then I closed myself off. I leveled my lightsaber at him, whispering, "I am so tempted to kill you right now."

"Then do it," was his only response. He shifted onto both knees and looked up at me, arms spread. His face reflected the remorse and self-loathing that I knew to be in his heart. "Rey, I hate myself. I hate myself, but I love you. You're the greatest thing ever to happen to me. I don't honestly believe that I deserve this… life, if it can be called that, and much of the time I don't want it. I _want_ to die, Rey. If you kill me, I will consider that the ultimate act of love." _If you don't, I'll feel the same,_ said his mind. "And I love you, Rey. I do. And I know you love me too." I held my saber inches from the side of his neck. I was so close to doing it, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it because if I killed him, that would put me on the path to the Dark Side, but also, I couldn't kill him because I _loved_ him. I didn't loosen my grip on the weapon, nor did I let him see these thoughts. "I hate you, Kylo Ren." He began to object, but I stopped him. "But I love Ben Solo. There is a difference. And if you can promise me that this is who I'm with, that this is Ben Solo and that I'm not going to run into Ren again, then I will stay with you. Forever."

"Don't leave me, Rey. Ever." I took that as my promise. "Never."

* * *

 **And then they make out. Probably.**

 **Idk.**

 **Um, I'd like to thank all of the amazing people who read and review my stories, it really helps. I love you all so much, and you make my job as a writer easier. For those of you following FTLOR, I will be updating soon! I promise, I just have to actually write the chapter. I know how it's going to happen.**

 **I love you guys! You're the best!**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
